<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Notebook by Stellarstellan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164093">A Notebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarstellan/pseuds/Stellarstellan'>Stellarstellan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, I wrote this months ago and just discovered it again, Like Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarstellan/pseuds/Stellarstellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Byleth writes a name in a notebook. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Notebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had been foolish, truly so. Foolish to think she could have braved Death itself. But Time and Fate always managed to find their way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth remembered everything, and that capacity made it even more painful. They spent their lives together and Byleth couldn't fathom to live without him. But sadly, their time was only a fraction of Byleth's immortality. Years which will soon feel like  months, days, hours. They were glad to have spent the most of it knowing each other, loving each other, at last. Like a poisonous gift, Byleth's memories acted as a catalizer to her pain, a reminder of the harsh truth awaiting her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was at loss. She was the Sun, and she had lost her Moon. She was at loss for words, too. In the intimacy of their bedroom in the middle of the night, under those stars he loved so much, it felt like time had stopped. She could feel him cuddling up to her, still warm but not breathing. She thought of one of his sick jokes, at first. But reality rushed to her faster than it ever had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took her time, all the time that she could take, to imprint in her memory his delicate features, his soft, gentle smile and for once, the frown between his eyebrows had disappeared. He left at peace. that’s what she told herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had lost so many of her people. Her kin. And here she was, fated to live, alone, bearing the beautiful flourishing memories of her lives with all the people she loved. She had remained unchanged through the years. She had seen her loved ones, Her own children, age, while she didn’t. The only ones able to share her pain being Rhea, Seteth and Flayn. But them, they had each other. They were family, And Sothis was long gone. For the first time, Byleth never felt so alone. Immortality was never in her plans. She never asked for all of this. How ironic it was for the -amost- reincarnation of the Progenitor God to sit back and watch her loved ones fall one by one, soul by soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Byleth was angry. Angry at herself, mostly. She felt like a powerless god and each time she grabbed the Sword of the Creator she could feel it sizzle out of frustration. Her dried tears covered her  wooden desk. She was helpless, beyond salvation. Like a complaint, it started raining, the Goddess’ compassion and sadness nurturing the soil. Fódlan was mourning the loss of one of their leaders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's weeping that Byleth writes Yuri's name in a notebook. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>